Jealous Fairy
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: The Tooth Fairy does not get Jealous right? So what does she care that Jack new helpers are Snow Nymphs that could steal his heart. She is just the Tooth Fairy nothing special. But maybe as a friend she should just check in on things, and maybe just maybe get her Jack back. Oneshot.


**This is a story plot that AshaRose told me that she was thinking about doing but she did not have the time to do it. So I decided with my sage wisdom and awesomeness to steal it and write it, because I am not doing anything important right now like writing Chapter 3 of 'Under the Mistletoe' that I am suffering from Writers block and motivation to write…so yea…shut up.**

**Also I would like to thank Silveritis of deviantArt for allowing me to use her amazing picture of 'Jack Frost Nipping at your Nose'. Thanks again Silver! **

Jealous Fairy

The Tooth Fairy did not get jealous. She wasn't jealous in anyway. No, she was completely fine with the idea of Jack using those…women as helpers. There was no problem whatsoever with it, and she could just focus on her work. Right? Tooth looked down at her clipboard to make sure everything was running smoothly at her palace and to make sure her fairies were doing their job correctly. But every time she did, all she could think about was Jack and those Snow Nymphs. She gave low growl of frustration before flying down toward the ground and beginning to fly back and forth as if she was pacing.

She had no problem with him needing help, every one of the Guardians needed help except for Sandy. Even some immortals needed help. Santa would never be able to finish all the toys for the children across the world if the yetis were not there to help him. Bunny could never paint so many eggs if they would not walk on their own or having those giant stone egg golems to help. There was no way Cupid could spread so much love across the world without the help of his men, even if they were all brutes. With Pitch stealing all her fairies everyone knew she needed help as well, maybe more so than others. It would only make sense that Jack would also need help spreading winter fun across the world, but to use those women for help...

Tooth shook her head as she thought of them and began to calm herself. If Jack chose them to help him they must be able to the job right. If there was a problem with them they would just have to call a meeting. But what if there was nothing wrong with them? Tooth gave a long sigh as she kept flying back and forth, not noticing that some of her fairies were now flying around her trying to figure out what was wrong with their queen. She had never met the Nymphs or ever heard Jack talk about them. The only way she knew about it was through Fourth.

After the ordeal with Pitch and remembering how magical and wonderful it was to gather teeth, Tooth decided she needed to do more fieldwork. The collecting of teeth truly gave her new sense of purpose and made her feel even closer to the children. It was the last time she was in Burgess that she ran into Fourth. She was collecting a molar from Sophie Bennett that night. She made it a personal vow to Sophie to collect all her teeth after making the poor girl cry. Things the Tooth Fairy found wonderful and amazing were just disturbing to a little girl like Sophie.

Tooth stopped pacing for a moment and thought about the whole ordeal again. She had just been leaving Sophie's room, putting two coins under her pillow instead of one. She loved looking at the little girl and seeing how peacefully she slept. Every time she saw the little girl she would always feel a ping of guilt run through her for scaring her, so she always put two coins under the girl's pillow.

She examined the tooth and was a little sad to see a small cavity forming on it, but it was just a small one. Sophie had time to learn how to take care of her teeth. Slipping out the window, Tooth looked up at the night sky to see that it was littered with stars and a bright crescent moon. It was the perfect night to be collecting teeth. The air was still cool and a bit of snow was still on the ground, but with spring coming it would all be gone soon She looked at the snow and could only think of a certain Guardian's perfect teeth. Her thoughts however were disturbed by the sound of a high whistling and a bright red glow.

Looking up she saw the red glow of the patriotic immortal Fourth. Fourth had always been a kind immortal being content with the thought he was invisible to all but still did his work without question. Though his teeth were nothing to talk about, some of them even missing, Tooth always tried to say hi to him. He was just a nice guy. Flying into the night air she gained a bit of speed until she was right next to the immortal who was looking down at his pocket watch over and over again with wide eyes and stressed look on his face.

"Are you okay Fourth?" she asked, shouting a bit so she could be heard over the high whistling of Fourth flying and the wind. Fourth jumped in surprise, not noticing that the Tooth Fairy was flying next to him till she said something. Shaking his head and looking back her he gave a nervous laugh before greeting her.

"Greetings Tooth! It's been awhile," he said as he kept moving at the same quick speed he'd been flying at even though Tooth was having a bit of trouble keeping up. Tooth just nodded as she watched Fourth pull out his watch again only to have an even more stressed look cross his face.

"What wrong?" she asked trying to keep up. Shaking his head Fourth looked at her and sighed.

"I have only a few hours to make it to Hungary for their Independence Day." He shouted back at her as he increased his speed a little bit noticing that he was going to be late if he didn't. "That blasted Jack Frost and his stupid helpers! I was making such great time before he created a freak blizzard for the mid-west! What is with that boy and causing havoc their?!" Fourth shouted as he wiped some snow off his shoulder. Tooth gave him a questioning look. She didn't know that Jack had gotten helpers or that he was in the mid-west.

"Jack has helpers? What are they like?" she asked increasing her speed once more. She was going to be tired and sore for flying this hard and fast but she wanted to hear all about these new helpers of Jack's. Fourth scratched his chin as he tried to recall what had happened.

"Can't say for certain, I was moving too fast and I couldn't see anything through all the damn snow." Fourth said as he took out a quarter and handed it to Tooth. Tooth did not like it when people swore and had made it her personal mission to help all her friends stop. Fourth however didn't want to stop or cared to, anytime he used a bad word he would just hand Tooth a coin to repay her. "But they were just as good as Jack, I think they were Snow Nymphs…yea that would explain how powerful they were!" Fourth said not noticing that Tooth's mouth was hanging open as he said this. "Aw hell…I need to go top speed. Better step back Tooth, I will talk to yea later!" he said as he started to gain speed. Tooth didn't hear him as she was already slowing down.

She had never met a Snow Nymph before, but she had met other kinds of nymphs. They were always so attractive and seemed absolutely flawless in every way. They always had beautiful voices, perfect hair and bodies, and a way of waking that would make men stop whatever they were doing and stare. Hovering in the air Tooth just looked at her hands and felt her heart break. She was nowhere near their kind of beauty and grace. She was clumsy, scatterbrained, and unable to stay focus on anything for long if there were lose teeth anywhere. She had no chance with Jack with them around! Shaking her head to banish the thoughts, she sighed. Tooth was just friends with Jack and nothing more. At that thought, she took off back to Tooth Palace not wanting to wait around for Jack and his new _helpers_.

Still pacing around the palace she looked at herself in one of the golden walls that showed her reflection. She wasn't near any kind of beauty compared to nymphs. Maybe she was maybe pretty on a good day, but that was it. Sighing, she landed on her knees and thought about it all. If Jack was happy working with them, then she should be happy for him. It was what friends did, were happy for one another. Tooth's fairies were now very concerned about their queen as she was never this quite nor ever looked this sad.

They all started to gather around her, chirping softly trying to get her attention. Baby-Tooth flew up next to her and sat on her shoulder giving soft reassuring chirps. Tooth looked up at all her fairies and smiled standing up.

"Well if Jack's happy that's all that matters right?" she said suddenly looking at the fairies that were eying her in confusion now. "But _I'm_ not happy and isn't making yourself happy important, too?" she added now taking to the air and flying back and forth again. The fairies started to follow her as she flew, still confused on what she was talking about and how Jack became the subject of this conversation.

"Should I go check on him? Would that seem creepy just to show up unannounced?" Tooth said suddenly putting her hands over her mouth as she felt her motherly side slip out. "If what Forth says is right then I could walk in on...no! No! That is not the case right girls?" she asked her fairies that were now far passed confused and gave shrugs and questioning chirps in an attempt to answer her.

Tooth looked at them and nodded before clapping her hands together suddenly jolting some of the fairies. "I have to go talk to him about it! If those children saw…that they would be scarred for life! I have to do it... for the children. Yes! The children!" Tooth said as she began to fly towards Jack's home. "Baby-Tooth I need you to be in charge while I am gone okay?" she asked the small fairy who only nodded not sure what her queen was talking about. Tooth just smiled and laugh, before taking off as fast as she could.

The wind rushed passed Tooth as she flew right towards Jack's home not slowing down for anything. She could feel teeth being put under pillows in towns' right below her but she kept flying. She was too concentrated on Jack to collect teeth. That was when a thought went through her head, and she stopped suddenly looking around.

What was she doing? She had no right to tell Jack what he can and can't do. She wasn't his mother. He was an adult and a Guardian. Sure he acted like a child at times, which made Tooth smile as she thought about how it made him connect to children more. Shaking her head once again to rid herself of the thoughts of how wonderful Jack was to children, she tried to focus back on what was going on. She couldn't be like Bunny or Santa, trying to tell Jack how to do his job. Jack always confided in her about how he didn't want to be like them and wanted to do things his way. Would she be betraying him if she was to go there and tell him to choose new helpers? No. She would just be going as a concerned friend, nothing more. Finding her plan sound she took off again with a renewed speed, desperate to find Jack.

Not long after her little self-argument did she arrive in the small town of Burgess. It was mid-afternoon and though the temperature was around forty-five degrees there was fresh snow everywhere. Smiling she looked down at the snow and the little children having fun it in. The sight filled her heart with joy and a deep love for what Jack did. She knew that the children still wanted one more day to enjoy the snow before going back to school. The sudden ideas of love and Jack in her mind made her once again shake her head and ruffle all her feathers. She did not need to be thinking these things when she was about to confront him about his so called "helpers."

Taking a quick look over the town it did not take Tooth long to find Jack sitting in a tree over the lake where he had been turned into Jack Frost. He was sitting there with a content smile on his face and one leg hanging off the side of the branch swinging freely. His was holding his staff loosely in his right hand, twirling it absently. He had a faraway look in his eyes as he sat there smiling.

Tooth watched him for a bit taking in the rare opportunity to see the ever so mischievous Jack Frost relaxing and just being himself. Tooth wanted to fly down next to him and sit there with him, snuggled as they watched the children play. Tooth's eyes went wide as she thought about that and a deep blush covered her face and her feathers ruffled as she thought about the embracing fantasy in her head. Shaking her head more violently then she had ever before, she dove down to the branch and flew right in front of Jack.

Jack was taken completely by surprised by this sudden appearance of the Tooth Fairy. He felt his heart stop for an instant as he gave out a shout of surprise. This however did not seem to register to the fairy at all, as she started to talk a mile per minute.

"Jack what were you thinking about making those nymphs your helpers? Don't you know anything about their kind? All they do is seduce men and trick them, do you know how badly you could hurt the children if they saw you talking to those women or anything else?!" She asked Jack who was clutching his chest trying to regain his breath and try to focus on what Tooth was saying. He had no idea what she talking about but whatever it was seemed to concern her quite badly. "Think about their _innocence_ Jack. It's so easy to corrupt children these days and we Guardians should not be doing that!" she practically shouted as she started to fly around Jack her hands gesturing to random things to prove a point before flying close to him again their faces only inches apart. "Also did you even stop to consider what effects it would have on the other Guardians if they saw you with them? Especially me Jack! I hate them! They are so perfect and I'm not, do you know how much that…"

Jack stopped Tooth by placing his index finger on her lips instantly quieting her. Her violet eyes locked with his blue ones as Jack tried to take in everything she had just said.

"Tooth…" he started, looking extremely confused. Tooth could just feel her heart drop; he was going to be mad with her about trying to control him. He wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore and they would never be able to talk to each other so freely again. She would never be able to tell him about how she felt. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Jack finally said brining Tooth out of her thoughts. It was Tooth's turn to look confused as Jack moved his cold finer away from her lips.

"Those Snow Nymphs." She blurted out as she put her hands on Jack's shoulder and shook him lightly. "You know those attractive women that you have working for you now! Fourth told me about them and how you caused a blizzard the other day in the mid-west!" Tooth said as she took a deep breath ready to rant again, but again a cold finer pressed against her lips once more. She looked at Jack who was half smiling but still confused as he gave out a small laugh.

"Are you talking about Frosty?" at that moment a cold wind brushed passed both of them.

Tooth looked over at where the wind was blowing to form something on the ice. Snow started to pack on top of itself until it formed a snowman about the same height as Jack but almost as big around as Santa.

He had two pieces of coal for eyes, a red and yellow scar around his neck, with a corncob pipe and a button nose. A black top hat soon landed on top of the snowman with a frozen pink flower in it and blue sparkles fell from the hat landing all over the snowman.

"Happy Birthday!" the snowman shouted as a broom landed next to him, and he picked it up with his giant snow hands. "Winter fun is now in Main Jack!" The snowman said turning around to face Jack Frost but was a little shocked to see the Tooth Fairy. "And who might this lovely lady be?" he asked laughing as he walked over to them. Taking Tooth by the hand Jack floated down from his branch so he could introduce the two. Tooth noticed that the snowman walked and talked much like the snowman from the children's cartoon and his eyes were no longer pieces of coal, but almost looked real and full of life and fun.

"Tooth this is Frosty the Snowman. Frosty this is the Tooth Fairy." Jack laughed as Frost reached for Tooth's hand. He lifted it up and kissed it, Tooth giggled at the action while Jack rolled his eyes and a light blue blush covered his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Frost said as he let go of Tooth's hand and reached for his hat. "I am Frosty the Snowman Jack Frost's…" Frosty lifted his hat to give a proper bow when suddenly he stopped moving and his eyes went back to being coal. Jack gave a growl of frustration as he walked over to the snowman a blush still across his face.

"I used some of my winter magic on his hat so he could come to life, the only problem is when the hat comes off, he is just a normal snowman." Jack said as he took the hat from the snowman's hands. "Luckily I can put this hat on any snowman and they will turn into Frosty cool trick right?" he asked Tooth who could only nod as she was at a lost for words. As Jack placed the hat back on Frosty the familiar blue sparkles flew form the hat brining the snowman back to life.

"Happy Birthday!" Frosty shouted again as he began to laugh and march around the frozen lake.

Once again Jack rolled his eyes and looked back at Tooth who was watching the snowman. Much like Jack's own staff whenever Frosty hit something with his broom ice started form around that object and snow began to fall.

"I am still not too sure why he says 'Happy Birthday' every time, but it doesn't bother me much."

Jack laughed as he looked at Tooth who was still dumbfounded by the snowman. "So what's this about Snow Nymphs and the innocence of children?" Jack asked the fairy playfully as he leaned against his staff.

Tooth imminently started to blush and looked away from Jack rubbing her arm as her feathers ruffled in embarrassment. "It was no…nothing." Tooth stuttered looking up at the sky. "It's getting late I should get back to my fairies they must be worried about me." She said as she tried to take to the air, but as she did Jack grabbed her hand to keep her there. She looked down at Jack to see him smirking as he took to the air and guided her to a branch.

"Tooth, if it was nothing you wouldn't have left all your fairies to come flying down here." Jack commented as they sat down facing the playing children. Tooth just blushed harder as she remembered her daydream about snuggling up to Jack and watching the children play. She didn't say anything as she tried to think of a way out of this before things got even more embarrassing for her.

Jack looked at her and tried to remember what she had said before a wide knowing grin crossed his face. "You were jealous!" Jack shouted laughing out loud now as he looked at her. Tooth turned around red faced and wide eyed.

"I…I was not _jealous_!" she shouted at the shouting Jack who had now let go of her hand. "I was only looking out for the children, Jack Frost!" she screeched making the Guardian of Fun laugh even harder now. Tooth's face kept growing redder and warmer the more Jack laughed, and she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces as he laughed at her. "Stop laughing Jack, it's not funny!" she said looking away. As she did she felt Jack's hand on hers again sending a new wave of warmth to her face despite the chill of his fingers.

"I'm…I'm sorry Tooth." Jack started trying to calm himself down. "But you being jealous about someone being with me is something I never thought possible." Jack said as he let out a few more chuckles before settling down. Tooth looked at Jack feeling as confused as her fairies were when she was talking to herself earlier. Why would it be so strange for her to be jealous if someone was with Jack?

"Wh…why?" she asked. This time it was Jack's turn to blush hard and go wide-eyed as he thought about what he had just said. Looking at her, then at their hands and back to Frosty, he just swallowed a lump in his throat. Tooth had never seen Jack so nervous before. It was a side of him that she didn't know existed. She watched as the gears moved in his head trying to find something to say.

"Well…um…you see…it's just…" Jack couldn't think of anything he was just sitting there stumbling with his words as she stared at him. Tooth leaned in closer to him trying to help him but she didn't know what to say either. The two sat in the tree trying to come up with something to say but nothing ever came out, till a snowman decided to interrupt.

"He thinks your perfect and he likes you!" Frosty shouted as he skated around the lake laughing and having a fun time. Jack looked back at the snowman his eyes now wide with anger. Frosty looked up to see this and felt himself become the third wheel in this conversation. Looking around he saw a group of children having a snowball fight. "I think I am needed over there." Frosty shouted as he skated off the lake and ran towards the children like a beacon of freedom leaving Jack and Tooth to sit in the tree with the snowman's words of Jack's deepest secret echoing through their minds.

Tooth looked over at Jack who was now facing the other way blushing and mumbling something under his breath. On pure impulse Tooth raised her hand and put it on Jack's face making him look at her. "You think I'm perfect?" she asked half in disbelief but also in wonder trying hard not to get her hopes up in the fear that Frosty was pulling a trick on them like Jack would.

Jack opened his mouth but no words came out for some time. He just sat there looking at her with his mouth open like an idiot before he closed it and nodded. Tooth felt her heart skip several beats as he nodded making her want to fly out of the tree and do loops in the air out of joy.

"And…you like me?" she asked fighting every urge to just to kiss him right there and then. Once again Jack just nodded as his face got even colder under Tooth's warm hand. Smiling and feeling her whole world light up, Tooth slowly leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips. Jack didn't know what to do as this happened as his eyes went even wider then they had before.

Tooth pulled away smiling and looked up at him. "That's good," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and scooted closer to him, "because I think you're perfect, and I like you." She said giggling a bit as she watched the children play with the large snowman.

At first Jack was not sure what had just happened in the span of the last thirty minutes. One moment he was sitting on a branch thinking about how perfect Tooth was, and the next thing he knew she was snuggling up against him after kissing him and tell him she liked him and thought he was perfect. Jack just sat there smiling as he wrapped an arm around Tooth who gave out a deep sigh as he did and scooted even closer to him.

He had no idea what happened, but whatever it was, it was perfect.

**That's right. Frosty the Snowman is real, the moon told me so.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that little story. I am working on Chapter 3 just taking longer than I planned. I am trying to get it all done before Christmas but do not quote me on that. In the meantime please read it and post some reviews! I am a writer meaning I have a low self-esteem so review! **

**Also any great artists out there please, oh please draw something from one of these stories. I have no artistic talent and I would love to see some pictures of scenes in these stories or my OC's. Fourth is in Rise of the Guardians, I just noticed it after watching the movie again, he is on the book Jamie is reading! **


End file.
